


Point of No Return

by BoyFuckWonderland



Category: Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Underage, F/M, Somnophilia, Vaginal Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyFuckWonderland/pseuds/BoyFuckWonderland
Summary: Erik being a horny creep to perfect little Christine.
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Comments: 3
Kudos: 119
Collections: Gothic





	Point of No Return

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This piece contains GRAPHIC descriptions sex with of underage characters! This is a work of fiction! If you are not emotionally or physically mature enough to understand the warnings, still read this fic, and get distressed, that is NOT my problem! YOU and only you are responsible for your internet browsing experience, and that includes clicking out of potentially upsetting content. I did not force you to read this!

She's so pure, the epitome of everything that The Phantom is not. It makes his bitter heart throb with jealousy and lust, his skin hot underneath the dark cape and suit. His hands tremble just a little, just enough to betray his nervous elation. He'd spent so long watching from the shadows, to think that now he's garnered the courage to actually /take/ what is his... He licks his lips, his tongue feeling swollen against the dry skin. She's in a nightgown, something so modest, but even the barest glance of her soft pink skin intoxicating, almost too much so. It drives him mad to watch her lips part to breathe, eyelids flutter just slightly, little hands clutch at the hem of her dress in the absence of the blanket he'd cast aside. She's fast-asleep, and if she awakens, then it'd be enough of a pleasant experience that she could write it off as a dream. He's her angel, and he will take care of her. It's been his dream since he first laid eyes on her, and now, he finally can indulge them both.

The Phantom takes a deep breath to steel himself. Her underwear leaves much to the imagination and he's spent ages dreaming of this, much like he knows that she has. Finally, managing to get his hands to steady, he reaches out and removes the garment. The sight of her steals his breath away. Her pussy is so soft and plump, unspoiled, untouched, pale and hairless. He doubts she's even bled yet, and the realization makes him shudder. He bows before the bed, grasping her hips and pulling her gently, so gently, forward, ensuring it's not too harsh or fast a motion that she won't wake up. His heart is racing, he's so close now, eye level with her crotch and breathing in the slight smell of her skin. Christine... Oh, Christine, she's perfect, small and sweet and his. She's all his, now and until the end of time. He leans in just closer, inhales deeply, and uses his gloved thumbs to part her lips. She's strikingly pink inside, inner labia asymmetrical, and her clit is so small it borders on cute. And... She's wet. She's /wet/. It makes him dizzy. A deep and carnal desire inside him tells him to sink his teeth into the flesh, but he steers that lust in a different direction till he can't help himself. He closes the short distance between her crotch and his mouth to run his tongue along her pussy, using the tip of his tongue to gently wiggle under the hood of her clit, feels how it makes her whole body jolt. She whimpers in her sleep, and that's enough for him to pull back in a miniature panic, eying her face with intensity to ensure she isn't about to awaken. 

But she doesn't. She stirs, slightly, screws her face up, and settles. Her skin is warm with the beginning of arousal, and The Phantom knows exactly how she feels. He's eager, his erection straining against the cloth of his pants, and he stands now, electricity under his skin as he undoes the buttons and pushes them down just enough to let his dick free. He sighs quietly at the relief. The air is cool, and it's a relief against his hot skin, red and just a little wet with pre. He knows without a doubt what he'll do, he wants to make it special for them. It won't be something as drastic as what he /wants/ to do, what he knows will make them both happy. She's still too small for it, unfortunately. But he won't take from her what will hurt or be unpleasant! He would never hurt his dear Christine.

With her body already at the edge, he doesn't need to make many adjustments, just takes his place at the edge as well, and lines his hips up with hers before once more closing the distance with his body. Her skin has cooled a bit in the air, but the feeling of it pressing against his cock nearly makes him lose control right there. The dichotomy of their sizes is insane. The Phantom is larger than most common men, but she's still just a child, and it makes it nearly impossible to consider going through with this. But he knows it will feel good, knows it won't hurt her, so he commits. Taking a deep breath to get a sense of himself, he slowly rocks his hips forward, dragging the sensitive skin between her folds and groaning inwardly at the feel of her wet flesh against his. He's not going to last long like this, but that doesn't matter, because once he's had his fill he'll ensure Christine has hers as well. So sure of his motive, he sets a jerky pace, rutting against her cunt with motions that despite his overwhelming pleasure, he manages to keep relatively controlled. It's absolutely tantalizing, better than anything he could have imagined, and he can tell that she likes it too, even in her sleep her lips have parted to breathe harder, cheeks tinted red. The Phantom is ensuring that he uses enough pressure to stimulate her clit, and he can feel how she twitches in her sleep. She loves it. She's his, and he's claiming her as his. His own mouth open as it is, he nearly starts drooling, so lost in the moment. She's perfect. Christine is perfect. It's all he can think of, the visage of his perfect angel rocks him to his core, and with one last calculated thrust, he presses the head of his dick against her hole, it's so big compared, and pushes in just enough that it creates a seal as he orgasms. It's a challenge to stay standing, hips bucking with small restrained motions with each surge of cum, at least eight spurts of fluid, he fills her up.

It leaves him completely breathless, and he allows himself the luxury of slumping forward, arms outstretched on either side of her, bracketing her inside with him like a cage. His whole body heaves with the come-down of his frenzy, eyes closed and mouth wide open, his heart racing. He feels like his chest is going to burst, or, maybe just her cunt, so overfull with his seed... He slowly recovers, allowing himself to take his time with opening his eyes and righting himself. Christine's eyebrows are drawn, but remarkably, she remains asleep. His undisturbed cherub, she's got sweat on her forehead but otherwise unruffled. He swallows the thick saliva that's pooled on his tongue, and looks down. She's so red and swollen around his softening dick, just begging for him to push all the way in. But that's for another time, another place. The Phantom deeply regrets removing himself, thinking it fitting if they stayed like this forever, Christine permanently impaled on him, but he knows he has to. Refusing to close his eyes in the aftershock of pleasure, he slowly pulls back, grunting as the head slips free and his cum seeps out in a thick, syrupy mess. Without thinking, he pushes his index finger inside, determined to keep as much of his semen in there as he can. It was a hasty decision, and his eyes dart up to Christine's to ensure it hasn't hurt her. But quite the contrary, she moans! 

He holds true to his promise. He's taken what's his, and now it's time to give back. With the finger of his right hand still inside, he lifts his left and braces it against her pubic mound. He doubts he'll ever tire of the contrast between his massive palm and her tiny mons. Her womb is small, undeveloped, but one day it will be fertile and perfect for their child. He banishes the fantasy from his mind for now, though, as now, all his focus must be on Christine. He isn't selfish! He carefully lowers his thumb, and strokes the head of her clit. She's swollen with arousal, and now it's a little more visible, tempting once more for him to put his mouth on it, but he thinks it would be too intense for his dear. She seems content with this, murmuring with pleasure in her sleep, and it spurs him on. With gentle movements, he moves the fingers of both hands, curling his index just slightly at where he assumes her sweet spot would be, and uses his thumb to circle her clit. It's not before long, unsurprisingly, that she's jittering and arching her back, her internal muscles clenching down hard against his finger with a little gush of their mixed fluids staining both his glove and the bed beneath her. He lets out the breath he had no idea he was holding, and withdraws his finger, watching with fascination as it leaks out of her as he licks the rest off his own hand.

At this point he's pushing his luck remaining much longer, so with a deep reluctance, he bends at the hip to kiss her sweaty forehead, and draw her underwear up to her still wet crotch. It will be a beautiful surprise for the morning, one that he will dwell on in the day before returning to her the next night. He hates to finalize the night with his departure, but he must. So, The Phantom turns, and leaves his dear Christine to her dreams. Pleasant ones, he hopes.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in commissioning me, please send me a private message to @fuck_wonderland on twitter!
> 
> My rates are $0.02/word, so a fic with 1000 words would cost $20. Feel free to reach out!


End file.
